The objective of this grant application is to renovate an existing building to house the BIOTEK Animal Research Facility. BIOTEK is compelled to move the facility from its present quarter which it has occupied for the past ten years, because it has been notified by the landlord that it must vacate the present facility premises during the next few months. BIOTEK therefore has a pressing need to build another facility in order to complete its obligation to four PHS grants and to insure that the work is being conducted in a facility approved by AAALAC and that meets NIH, USDA, and DHHS guideline for the care and use of laboratory animals. BIOTEK's AAALAC accreditation is thus threatened unless an AAALAC accredited replacement facility is constructed. The present animal research facility was constructed in 1978 and has been accredited by AAALAC since 1979. Public Health Service animal related research support in fiscal 1990 which was received from the four grants was less than 500,000 in direct support. These grants require the use of laboratory animals for testing the toxicity, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of drug delivery systems which BIOTEK is developing for PHS. If a new home is not located for these animals, or if the new housing does not receive AAALAC accreditation then BIOTEK stands in default of its contractual obligation with NIH and may lose its grants. This application is for alteration and renovation of existing building, and for replacement of old equipment. The AAALAC Visiting Committee and the NIH Animal Resource Review Committee both state in 1989 that "the animal care program at BIOTEK is well managed..". BIOTEK has not received previous support for its animal care and use program from the Animal Resources Program at NIH. The total budget for the proposed facility is $242,671. This is broken into $170,031 for alteration and renovation and $72,640 for equipment. The total request for funding from the Animal Facility Renovation Program is $172,640, which is divided into $100,000 for alteration and renovation and $72,640 for equipment. Because of the large sum of money that BIOTEK will have to spend for alteration and renovation alone, BIOTEK will not be able to spend the additional $72,640 for equipment it requires to secure AAALAC accreditation.